FLOW
by WolfScale3857
Summary: Bella has grown up. FINALLY! Eddie-boy never returned and she's about to be married. She's also the singer in a hit band! When the Cullens show up again Bella has to teach them that some times you just gotta go with the FLOW.


Chapter 1

It was our last performance in Cali. We were going to Europe after this. Margie and Del are extremely excited and want to meet some "English Men". The boys want to go see the leaning tower of "pizza". It took us forever to convince them that the tower isn't called pizza. Then later that night I had had a nightmare about the tower falling down and crushing Stephen. At least it wasn't a dream about vampires.

My fiancé Stephen knows all about my… issues with the nearly dead and had a few encounters himself. He encountered the Volturi when he and his family visited Italy at age five. His parents were killed but he had gotten separated from them outside, before they had gone in. He still had nightmares like I did. One of us would wake up screaming and the other would calm them down. That's how we got so close. We were each other's grips to reality during the night. We barely went anywhere without each other.

The pap's had seen us together so much that they assumed we were dating. So the next day Stephen took me on an actual date and we set those rumors in stone. He was so cute, all nervous and such when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I teased him for weeks until he splashed me awake with a bucket of cold water. But he was a mess when he asked me to marry him. It was funny because Margie had been angry with him for replacing her hair dyes with blue instead of black so she told him I would say no. He believed her because she had been my best friend when I went to Darmouth.

His nerves had disappeared when I said yes. Margie and I had been roomates in college. She had been my best friend and pranking partner. We had toilet papered the whole cheerleading locker once! She knew all about Edward and how he left me… Well… most of it. I still haven't told her about their little quark.

Stephen knew all about it though. He had met me at a bar where Margie made me sing. He had offered me a position in his band where he was a drummer. I could tell from the way he was tapping his foot and patting his hands in a seemingly endless rhythm. We had taken off from there. We had a few gigs at bars around town but one stood out from the others. We had been approached by a talent agent of some sorts and our careers began.

Del had been a cheerleader at Darmouth and still wasn't happy about me and Margie's little prank. She turned out to be our agent and Margie took the job as our stylist along with a few other people: Cam, Jessie, and Mark. Del, Margie, and me bonded over books and TV episodes. We had created our own little book club where we got random books and discussed what was wrong with them or how awesome they were. We are considered the three musketeers to the rest of our crew.

Our band consists of me-singing, Stephen-drums, Brianna-bass, Elliot-guitar, Taylor-guitar, Will-keyboard. Brianna is this super tomboy girl. She doesn't take nonsense or people screwing up which is fine with me. We all need the motivation of her fist being acquainted with our faces if we don't wake up in the morning. Elliot, Will, and Taylor could've been triplets because they're so alike. Elliot is more of a goth type so he's mostly wearing black or navy blue. Taylor is pretty country so he's always in jeans and never in pants which drives Margie crazy. Will is the quiet type who will just wear sweats and have a basketball in his hand unless we're on the red carpet. He actually did bring one but Margie had sprinted at top speed and put it back.

They are all the girl heart-throbs and the jokers around the house. And so help me God they will NEVER shut up! It drives Brianna insane and if she wasn't dating Will then they would all be dead. They like to mess with our stylists by messing up their hair after they just spent 5 hours on it. Jessie and Mark had tied Taylor to a tree because he wanted to go play with our dog Spark, the Pomeranian.

They all know about Edward and the Cullens but they didn't know their little secret.

PRESENT

As I said, it was our last day in Cali. At the moment I'm behind stage. Del is running around telling people what to do, it's what she does best anyway. Margie and Cam were fretting over Will's hair and whenever he would move, Brianna would slap his arm. Those two have an interesting relationship.

"You okay babe?"

I smiled and leaned back onto Stephen's chest. I couldn't believe how easily I had fallen for Edward. I mean, honestly. Stephen's chest is so much warmer than his. It feels like we're back at the house in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Thinking about him?"

"Thinking about how you're so much better than him."

He smiled down at me, his blond hair falling into his eyes. Last week he had died the tips black and I had 'accidentally' died my tips black and green in retaliation. We had had a bit of an argument, but what can I say? Sex solves everything.

"You're on in 60 seconds Iz."

That was Del. Even in her frazzled state she still got stuff done.

I had changed a lot from that shy, vulnerable girl back in Forks. My hair was now blond and of course, green and black tips. I'm now 26 so it's been… What? 8 years? I went by Iz now and I had achieved a slight tan. I had started working out from Del's influence so I was toned and muscular. I was insecure but now I have courage to spare. I am self-confident and beautiful. And I know it.

"30 Iz. WILL! YOU BETTER SIT STILL!"

I was surrounded by Mark and Jessie and felt Stephen kiss my cheek from behind before rushing to his spot. Mark whispered good lucks in my ear and Jessie added a bit of blush on my cheeks. I felt Mark placing my earpiece in and placing the head mike on my head. I reached up and tightened it.

"Good luck girl!" "Rock their socks!"

I laughed. Only Jessie would say something like that.

"I'll be sure to do that guys but you should go help Margie and Cam with Will. He's exactly like Spark with his escape plots."

They hurried off laughing and I stretched.

_1 , 2 , 3 steps split, jump, run to X1…_

"10 seconds!"

I jumped up and down, getting my blood flowing and increasing the adrenaline through my veins.

"5 seconds!"

I got into a running stance.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

I ran out to the middle of the stage. The bright lights shocked me for a second but the cheers of all my fans brought me back to reality. I smiled and ran down the middle section that cut into the crowd. People had hands hanging in the air and I gave them five's laughing and such. I stopped at the end of the runway and cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Are you ready Cali?"

Honestly, I don't even need a mike, people can hear me just fine. Loud, ear-splitting cheers reached my ears. I thought they could do better.

"I can cheer louder than you all combined!"

The cheers this time were significantly louder. Multicolored lights flashed into the crowd, serving as a signal to me to "shut up and get on X1" as Brianna puts it. I ran back onto the stage, clapping hands again.

"Well that's considerably better! I think you deserve a show! Come on guys! Let's start with…."

Cheers rang through the crowd asking me to play their favorite songs but unfortunately we had decided to start with 'Welcome to Hell'.

"Welcome to Hell!"

Elliot loved to use his husky voice "for the ladies". I jumped and fell on my knee as everyone else slid on stage and the crowd cheered louder than ever.

A bright white spotlight landed on me and I stood up slowly. Stephen pounded his drum as I stood. Then I jumped and Elliot and Taylor gave a clears stroke. With that we broke into the music. Breaking through to the crowd.

The whole stadium sang along with me and gave off this excited energy. I loved it. I took three steps forward and felt the presence of our Cali background dancers Makayla, Jane, Tori, and Elize behind me. We started our rapid dance.

It wasn't as dramatic as I could've done it because I had to sing too but the crowd loved it.

From that song we sang Again, and Home. Each time the crowd sang with me and I marveled at the feeling it gave me.

We ended our concert with our signature 'Don't Stop Believing'. The background dancers left for that and it was just us. I loved this song. Stephen and Will had wanted to do 'I Love Rock n' Roll" but me and Brianna had threatened that they wouldn't be able to touch us for a month. The wimps had caved.

The crowd roared and asked for and anchor but I said that we had to feed Spark. All I could think as I bowed to the crowd for the 7th time this week was:

_I love my job._

* * *

**Just in case you didn't get it, Bella is now in a band and this is basically her narrating a concert. But something different is happening in this one. The Cullen's will be in the next chapter! Tell me who should be there! Like Emmett and Rosalie or Edward and Jasper or something...**

**Love YA!**

**_KC_**


End file.
